What Might Have Been
by JWolf28
Summary: Takes places after season 1 and goes over what might have happened if Jane hadn't been able to escape from the CIA herself, and instead had to rely on someone else.


**A/N: Takes places after the first season. Please drop a review and let me know what you think.**

She didn't have a very good idea of how long she'd been there. Maybe somewhere in the three or four month area, judging by what Keaton said, but he was never specific and she didn't bother asking. She didn't really want to know if she was being honest. Didn't want to think about the torture she received or the time she spent in her cell. She'd tried to escape a few times, but the attempts always failed and she slowly but surely felt herself giving up. She'd retreated into the unreachable place in her mind where she pretended that she was elsewhere. In her mind, she was in a house with calming blue walls and paintings hung there. It was beach-side and when she stepped onto the balcony, she could almost smell the ocean. It was a good fantasy, but nothing was forever and she found herself drawn out of it when she heard new voice. One of them familiar. "Well, well, well, what have I stumbled upon here? A back sight in our very own Oregon? I wonder what the fed would have to say about that. You're not supposed to have them on US soil. But then again, I'm a criminal myself, so I would hardly be interested in turning you. I just need one thing and then I'll be out of your hair."

Keaton turned away from Jane where she was hung from the ceiling with a bag over her head. "Who the hell are you?"

"Name's Rick Dotcom. I was searching around for someone when I found this… cozy little place and realized that some people here needed liberating. So, I'm going to take your captive and you're going to let me go."

"And why would I do that?"

"I thought it would have been obvious. My guys are bigger and have bigger guns than yours. I think that means I win."

"Fat chance."

"Alright. You asked for it." Gun shots rang out and there was screaming. Then she was let down from her bonds and bundled into some warm blankets that slowly unfroze her joints. She let out a whimper of pain and someone stroked hair out of her face, encouraging her to open her eyes. "There, there, Janey. Even if the FBI is full of assholes, I won't let you stay here."

In that moment, Jane had never felt more grateful to someone and as one of his men picked her battered body up and carried her to the car outside, she drifted into the most comfortable sleep she'd had in months.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Jane was on strict bed rest, by the orders of a doctor Rich had hired to look her over. She'd had some surgery to repair the tendon damage from a separated shoulder and then had a few bones rebroken so they could heal correctly. In addition, she'd developed a respiratory infection from the water in her lungs and that had taken time to heal as well.

Once she was healed, she started some physical therapy to get back into shape and by the time that was finished, it had been almost six months since she'd been out of the black site and she started working for Rich as one of his so-called henchmen. He took care of her and she was forever indebted to him for that.

After being with Rich for eight months, she was introduced to the new team doctor Jared Donovan. They hit it off immediately and within the next four months, they were married. Only six months after that, she was pregnant, and they had a baby boy she named Ian.

~ It had taken almost four months for Kurt to convince the director to let them work the tattoo cases again, but he did it and the team was happy. Then, out of nowhere, an NSA agent named Nas Kamal entered and asked for their help taking down a terrorist organization. She said that they needed to find Jane so she could infiltrate the organization as she was a member before having her memory wiped and sent to the FBI. The only problem? Jane had broken out of the CIA black site weeks ago and had yet to turn up. And she never did. They never found her and it was up to them to take out the organization themselves and Kurt hated her a little more for all the lives lost in that battle.

Time passed and he and Allie had a daughter that they named Hope, who he loved dearly. He met a woman named Alexia that he dated and fell in love with. Life was going well and he stopped obsessing over Jane Doe.

Then came the next showdown with Rich Dotcom. He'd gotten captured again and Patterson thought she had him bested when out of nowhere, someone in all black, face covered in a balaclava dropped down from the vents and beat the whole team, absconding with the hacker. They only knew two things about this person that Patterson had labeled a ninja: they were a woman and they had a tattoo on their neck of a bird. Those two facts coupled together meant likely only one thing. Jane was working for the enemy.

Still, they didn't see her until it had been almost three years since she escaped. Rich had called a meeting to discuss a case with the FBI that he claimed he alone couldn't work on and they ended up uncovering corruption throughout different departments in the government and when everything was said and done, they met at a hotel Rich had rented out for drinks to cheer a job well done. And there in the restaurant with some guy was none other than Jane. It had taken all Kurt had not to cuff her right there, and only because there was a baby in her lap that had her eyes. And that could only mean one thing. It was hers.

To Kurt's shock, an asset they had turned from Sandstorm made a beeline for Jane, embracing her and cooing over the baby, tearing up as they talked. Kurt ventured closer and listened in to the conversation.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Rem- sorry, Jane. That's some getting used to. When I turned to the FBI and I didn't see you, I talked to some people and found out about the CIA and escaping from them. I thought they were lying and they'd killed you."

She smiled brilliantly at him. "I never thought I'd see you again either. After the fall of Mother's organization, I thought for sure you were dead or in the wind. And I wasn't sure I'd see you again, so I named my son after you. Or at least what you used to be named. Ian."

"I always preferred that name, but after going by Roman for so long, I just got used to it. I'm still used to it."

"I know. God, I missed you, little brother."

They hugged again and Roman's eyes welled up. "And I missed you, big sister."

You could have knocked him over with a feather. Siblings. Unbelievable. Then the next kicker came. "Oh, Roman, this is my husband Jared. He's the team's doctor."

There was handshaking and well wishing, but Kurt could only stand there in shock. Married, with a kid, and a newly discovered brother. She'd gotten what she wanted. A family. At the price of Mayfair- the woman Kurt knew as a surrogate mother- she'd gotten her wish. His anger was boiling and he turned around to confront her, seeing the blood drain from her face as she did, quickly passing the baby to her brother. "I have to take care of something. Why don't you and Jared talk."

Roman nodded, distracted with the baby on his chest, and Jane made her way closer to Kurt, looking more and more unsure with every step. His jaw was clenched so hard he was surprised he didn't break a tooth. "Jane."

"Kurt."

"What are you doing here?"

"I work for Rich."

Kurt sneered at her. "And what would possess you to do that?"

She swallowed thickly. "Well, it was the least I could do after he rescued me from the CIA."

Kurt's anger lost some of its power. "What?"

"Yeah. Um, after I had been with the CIA for four-ish months, Rich came for me. Said he wasn't going to let me suffer for the FBI's mistakes and took me away. Got me help. I was hurt."

A voice sounded behind them. "Yes, our little doe was in a bad spot. They had her at a black site in Oregon. She had more broken than unbroken bones and a separated shoulder. A respiratory infection from the waterboarding and a little brain swelling from the electrocution. She was on bed rest for almost two months. Had six months of physical therapy after that to get back to where she was before. Not to mention the malnutrition that had her practically skin and bones. And the hypothermia. Brain bleed. Ligament damage. Missing teeth. All in all, she got tortured pretty damn badly."

Kurt's heart sank. "Fuck. I'm sorry. I-I didn't realize."

Jane shrugged. "No big deal."

"No, it is a big deal. You got hurt, badly, because I was stupid and angry and didn't listen to you. That's on me. I'm sorry."

She smiled at him. "I forgive you. I wasn't completely innocent either. And I'm sorry for that."

He smiled back at her. "You're forgiven."

"I better get back to Ian and Ian. I mean, Roman. Ian and Roman and Jared. It was nice talking to you. We should catch up sometime."

Weller only nodded and watched her go, eyes sad. Rich stood next to him, speaking without his usual tease for once. "You know, you guys used to be my 'one true pairing' as the kids call it these days. It was one of my motivations for finding her. Only one mind you. I always cared about Janey and when I realized she wasn't with you guys anymore, I had to go looking. And then I found her in the horrible place and I was going to gift her return to you, but then I realized you weren't even looking for her and you guys were all so angry. I didn't want to put her back into that kind of environment. So, I kept her with me. Helped her get better.

"And then she met Jared. And let me tell you, those two are perfect for each other. He's got this big family and they all accepted her and I have no doubt they'll treat Roman as one of their own too. He loves her so much and she loves him too. When they started dating, well I just couldn't separate them. They've got the kind of love you don't find anymore. And then they got married and had Ian, and I just knew that I couldn't let her go back to the FBI, so I hid her away behind dark clothes and a mask and only called her in when things were at their most bleak. Like when you guys had me. I kept her safe. And I hope you know that I plan to keep on doing that. She's not going back to the FBI with you and I would appreciate you don't ask her to. She's got a good life going now. The kind of life she deserves."

With that, the hacker walked away and left Kurt wondering what life could have been like if he'd only listened on that night and the CIA never took her. Would they have gotten married? Had kids? He didn't know and he knew he never would find out the answer to that question.

He left the party alone that night, going back to an empty apartment, Alexia out of town for work, and he let himself think about what life would might have been, staring at the only picture he had kept of her- he'd taken it without her knowledge one night when she was watching a sunset. And when the sky started to lighten, he went out to the balcony and took out a lighter and watched that last picture go up in flames, letting go of the past and wishing nothing more than happiness to the woman he once loved.


End file.
